One Chance Encounter
by NykyrianKiara
Summary: Kagome meets and helps Inuyasha by accident and then he kidnaps her. Talk about grateful.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Tell me what you think please!**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, guys" Kagome said. Her best friends, Sango, Rin, and Miroku, stopped and looked at her. "Why don't you go on ahead?"

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I can always help," Miroku chimed in. Sango glared at him until he added, "Or not..."

Kagome smiled. "That's okay. I just wanted to check something out. I'll catch you in a couple minutes." Her friends hesitated but then nodded.

"Okay. We'll see you at the cafe," Rin said.

"Ten minutes," Kagome confirmed and watched as her friends walked away. She then turned around and eased back to an alley they had passed just a minute before. Kagome had sensed something back there and wanted to check it out. Maybe going without her friends was a little bit dangerous but Kagome didn't want to get them in trouble.

Kagome walked into the alley and found what she had sensed a while in. A white haired demon was lying on the ground. He was smudged with dirt and just laying there.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, kneeling down. "Are you alright?" She caught a glimpse of claws, but for some reason she wasn't afraid. Or at least that's what she told herself. _I'm a miko. A little bit. I shouldn't be afraid. And he's sleeping._

Feeling calmer, Kagome reached out to the demon and rolled him over. He still didn't stir. Kagome bit her lip nervously. What was wrong with him? Gently, she pushed back the demon's hair, looking for any type of injury. But there was none, only a strange necklace with weird beads on it. She touched the necklace and felt power rush through her. This was what was keeping the demon down. Kagome tugged it and started to pull it off. Doubt whispered through her. Someone had put it there for a reason.

No. Kagome shook her head. The demon obviously wasn't doing well and she had to help him. Demon, human, it was all the same to her.

She finished pulling off the necklace. There was a flash of bright light and Kagome was thrown backwards. The last thing she saw was the demon standing above her, a frown on his face. And then she blacked out.

666

Inuyasha lay on the ground in the alley, cursing the stupid miko with every swear word he knew in every language he knew. Which was quite a lot. But though that would take some time, it's not like he could go anywhere. The damn necklace had stripped all his energy. He'd have to wait a while recovering. Then Inuyasha felt someone moving towards him. Damn it. And just when he couldn't move.

The person got closer and Inuyasha realized that it was a miko. Great. Another damn miko. Could his life get any worse?

Apparently it could. The miko rolled him over. Inuyasha waited for the girl to hurt him, but she didn't. Instead, gentle fingers touched his hair. And then the necklace began to move. Was she really going to remove it?

Yes!

There was a flash of light as the necklace was removed and the miko was thrown back. A rush of energy and exhilaration filled the once-exhausted hannyou. then he was standing over the fainting miko. And frowning. What was he going to do with her? She had- technically- saved him. But that wouldn't change much.

Inuyasha stared down at the unconscious girl. She had long black hair and was actually very pretty. He smiled. Well, now she was his. She had messed in his business and maybe she would be a little bit interesting while he thought of proper revenge on the other miko. The hannyou hoisted the woman up over his shoulder and jumped onto the top of the building. He paused a moment, taking in his surroundings, and then Inuyasha raced off.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked it! Sorry about the hannyou and thanks for telling me :D Updates will probably not be as fast as this one, but I had some time so I just wrote it. Whatcha think? Everything helps.**

**Chapter Two**

Sango, Miroku, and Rin waited at the karaoke place for fifteen minutes.

"Where is that girl?" Sango muttered.

Rin gazed at her fearfully. "What if she's hurt or in trouble or kidnapped or hurt or-"

"Calm down," Miroku interrupted. "She's probably fine. But we can go check."

"Alright. I'll go pay the bill," Rin said and left. As she was going away she heard the screech of, "PERV!", from Sango. Rin sighed; Miroku just couldn't choose the right time or place.

The three friends left and hurried to where they had last been with Kagome. But there was no sign of her. Sango was filled with worry as she realized what Kagome might have done.

"Guys," she said slowly. "Remember how we sensed the demon in the alley a while back? What if..."

"Shit. Kagome would do something like that," Miroku growled. Rin nodded her agreement and they all went to the alley. The demon they'd sensed was gone and there was no sign of Kagome either.

"Look!" Rin called, walking over to a pile of crushed garbage. "Isn't that Kagome's bracelet?" Sango and Miroku hurried over to Rin and looked at where she was pointing. It was a red braided string bracelet that Rin had given Kagome for her birthday two years ago.

But if Kagome's bracelet was here, where was Kagome?

666

Kagome slowly woke up, fighting through the tight confines or drowsiness. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a blue ceiling. _Huh... Wasn't my ceiling tan?_

Hm... And then the memories returned. Kagome sat up. The demon!

"Keh... Finally awake, are you, wench?" a voice said. She started and faced the voice. It was the demon.

"Where am I?" she asked. The demon stared at her until she got nervous. "What?"

"You're not screaming," he said.

"How astute," Kagome said dryly, pulling the blankets off of her to stand up.

Instantly, the demon was in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Kagome stared at him. Had he lost his mind when he'd been wearing the necklace? "I'm going home," she replied and pushed past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, before trapping her between him and the wall.

"Hey!" Kagome protested angrily. Her eyes widened when the demon leaned down and his eyes bored into her. Suddenly it was hard for Kagome to breathe.

"You're not going anywhere, wench," the demon breathed softly. His statement shocked Kagome back into reality.

"What?" she yelped. "I have to go back! My friends are expecting me!"

The demon chuckled. "Go look outside." He released Kagome and warily she scooted away. Kagome looked around the room until she spotted a window. Still keeping a close eye on the demon, she headed over to the window and looked out.

Trees. Kagome looked farther out. Sand, water… Water? She had been nowhere near the ocean. Dread filled her.

Kagome raced out of the room, the demon following lazily behind her. She stepped outside of the house.

And her heart stopped. This was not Tokyo. Or even Japan. Japan didn't have these types of trees.

What the heck was the demon doing? Why had he taken her?

Kagome could only think of one plan to escape. It was pretty foolish, pretty stupid, but she had a bunch that the demon wouldn't let her go with just words. Therefore, action was necessary. Kagome stormed back into the house. _Kitchen, kitchen, where are you?_ Kagome sang in her head. This house had to have a kitchen, right?

She turned right and found the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" the demon demanded behind her. Kagome almost jumped, but barely managed not to. Instead, she continued looking and then she found it. Taking a deep breath, Kagome picked up the knife and faced the demon.

666

Inuyasha smirked when the miko raced from the house. They were on his island, alone, and he had the only way off. But when the wench didn't freak out, just stared, before coming back into the house, Inuyasha was a bit confused. Cautiously, the hanyou followed the miko. She hadn't given in; rage was pouring off of her, clear as day. But what was she going to do?

The miko went into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" Inuyasha demanded. And the miko turned around, a knife in her hands. Though it was hard, the hanyou resisted the urge to burst out laughing. That puny little knife couldn't hurt him.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, watching him closely, still keeping the knife up between them.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou answered, amusement layering his tone.

The miko scowled. "Well, _Inuyasha_, let me go, or you'll regret it." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and took a step forward.

"I'll regret it? Wench, you're the one who's going to regret this," he growled. And then the miko lunged.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Well, I suck at updating. But here's another chapter finally. Review!**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome didn't stop to think how foolish attacking a demon would be- even a half of one. All she knew is that she had to get off the island and get home. And the hanyou was in the way.

He sidestepped, but she changed the knife's direction quickly, and he was forced to take a step back. A growl passed his slips, and she felt a tremor of fear. Yes, she was a miko, but her powers were unstable.

_Enough whining,_ she ordered herself curtly. _You're beginning to sound weak._ Inuyasha took advantage of her being distracted and hit her wrist, knocking the knife across the room. She scrambled backwards and tripped, Inuyasha coming down with her and smothering her with his body. He pushed off of her and their eyes met.

Kagome could barely breathe, looking into his golden eyes. A tense second passed and then he dipped down and captured her lips. He seemed to devour her with his kiss, his tongue swirling around hers, and erasing all thoughts from her mind. His hands traveled down her sides, caressing her gently, and they slipped under her touch. Inuyasha touched her hips, and slowly moved upward.

The sensations overloaded Kagome, who'd never been touched like this before. But then tears sprang to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha stopped just as he was about to reach under her bra. He didn't move for a second, before snarling and pushing himself away from her.

"Make yourself something to eat," he barked at her. "There's food in the fridge." He glared at her with anger filled eyes before turning away and storming out of the house.

She stared after him, confused. He'd had her at his mercy. He could've continued touching her and she wouldn't have fought him, wouldn't have been able to fight him. He'd obviously enjoyed it. Demons were not ones to deny themselves pleasure.

So why had he stopped?

666

Why had he stopped?

He stalked through the forest, asking himself that same question over and over again, but he had no answer, which just fueled his anger more.

Finally, he came to a stop. Whatever, he decided. He'd stopped and that was that. Why did he have to analyze his actions? He sniffed the air and smelled food. Inuyasha started to walk back to the house, ignoring a tiny voice inside his head that kept persisting in asking that stupid question.

666

He slapped the black haired miko, his palm cracking harshly against her cheek. She didn't cry out, just stared straight ahead.

"What do you mean, _Inuyasha escaped,_" Naraku demanded, his calm voice a stark contrast to his violent outburst a second ago.

"I meant what I said," Kikyou said coldly. "He somehow managed to move through the necklace's binding and then someone- another miko- removed the necklace."

"Find him now," he ordered, fighting against his desires to beat the miko senseless. How could she be so careless and let Inuyasha escape? But there'd be time for that later.

Her jaw twisted in defiance, but she nodded. "If I kill him, I'm free?" she asked. "I'm free and my family won't be hurt?"

"Very well," Naraku gave in. "If you kill Inuyasha, I'll never bother you or your family again." It was a lie, of course, but she didn't have to know it. She held his gaze, eyes filled with hope and mistrust, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her fiercely.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Another chapter. Review please.**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome threw open the cabinet doors and stared inside grumpily. This is what she got for trying to help. Being raped.

Well, almost. The hanyou had stopped. She didn't know how she felt about that. Obviously, she was happy since he touched her without permission, but he had just… Did he not want her like that now that he'd touched her?

_Sorry for being inexperienced_, she snarled inside her head, grabbing three packets of ramen noodles and closing the doors. She wasn't making any sense, but at the moment she didn't care. After all, she had been kidnapped. Some emotional instability was expected, right?

Oh god, she wasn't getting Stockholm Syndrome, was she? Kagome banged her head into the pot she'd found in a cabinet under the stove. No, of course not.

She ignored any more thoughts, the bizarreness of them frightening her, and made ramen.

"What's your name, wench?" a voice demanded behind her. Kagome jumped, not sensing his presence. The spoon she was using to mix the noodles jerked up with her and flung scalding hot water all over her hand.

"Oww," she whimpered, containing a much higher scream of pain.

"Shit," Inuyasha growled. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the sink, blasting the water on cold and forcing her hand under it. "Stupid wench."

"My name's Kagome, not wench," she snapped, finally fed up with the _wench_ business. He ignored her.

"Keep that under there," he ordered, before storming away. Kagome huffed, but listened to him. Five minutes later, when he didn't return, she removed her numb hand from the freezing water.

"I said to keep the hand in the water," he said, appearing in the doorway. "Don't you listen?"

"Not to people who kidnap me," Kagome retorted. Inuyasha approached her quickly and took her hand. He applied some cooling gel which immediately relieved the burn. Then he wrapped a bandage around her entire hand.

"There," he muttered. "Try not to hurt yourself again."

She scowled, but didn't remind him that he'd scared her and made her jump in the first place. "Sit," she told him. He glanced at her questioningly, but sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Kagome searched the drawers and cabinets until she found two bowls and two sets of chopsticks which she placed on the table.

"Thanks for the bandage," she said, dumping some ramen into a bowl in front of Inuyasha, then some into her bowl. He grunted.

Immediately he began to eat the ramen. Noisily. Kagome rolled her eyes, but joined him a second later in eating. Ramen was delicious.

"Will you take me home?" she asked when they finished eating.

"Why?" he countered, standing. "You'll be safe and happy here. With me." Her eyes widened in surprise. With him?

"Sorry," Kagome said, standing as well. "But I need to go home. My fiancée is waiting for me."

666

Sango whistled once, the high pitched sound penetrating the air in every direction. A minute later, Kilala, her cat demon, appeared. Miroku scratched under the cat's ear, which caused her to purr loudly. Sango scowled, still angry at Miroku's earlier behavior in the karaoke. A blush heated her cheeks just thinking of that incident. And not an angry blush.

"Kilala," she said, drawing the cat's attention, and ignored Rin's all-too-knowing gaze. "Can you follow Kagome's scent?"

Kilala meowed and entered the alley. Not two steps in, she crouched down and began to hiss.

"Kilala?" Sango asked, confused. "Come on." No matter how much Sango, Rin, or Miroku persuaded or begged, the cat demon refused to go farther into the alley.

Rin backed away, wary of the distressed cat, and caught of flash of white. Her interest peaked, she took off after it.


End file.
